doctorwhofanfilmsdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Zion
You may be looking for the actor of a simular name, Zion Price Zion is a formal companion of the Doctor. Living homeless, Zion first meet the Doctor after the Time Lord donated a share of money to Zion. Before the Doctor can offer Zion to travel with him, Zion sacrificed himself for the Doctor by getting killed by a dalek, who was meant to go after the Doctor. After getting killed by the Dalek, he woke up in a parallel universe. Adapting to his new life, Zion manages to get a successful job as a fashion designer. Returned to his home universe due to The Night Warrior opening dimensional portals, Zion was reunited a third time with the Doctor eventually chased by an unknown creature that soon attacking Zion. The Doctor managed to kill the creature using his sonic screwdriver. Trapped back in his universe, the Doctor gave Zion a card in order for Zion to live a better life than he did before as a homeless man. Biography Meeting the Doctor Zion was sitting in the middle of a sidewalk while holding a cup with a few coins, living as a homeless man while being "in need". Spotting the Doctor running, Zion asked the Time Lord for some money, describing to the Time Lord about his current situation. The Doctor donated Zion fifty cents by dropping the coins in his cup. Zion thanked the Doctor for his contribution and asked for his name the Time Lord for his name, starring an indroduction conversion between the two individuals. Zion's Way Out After they both exchanged their names, the Doctor lead Zion to his TARDIS claiming that it will help Zion free from his current lifestyle. Zion was confused about the Doctor's claim, seeing only the machine as only a "blue box". Curious about the Doctor's device he pulled out, Zion asked the Doctor of what the device is. The Doctor told Zion that the device was his sonic screwdriver, explaining the abilities of the device. Sacrificing for the Doctor A dalek encountered the two individuals, making the Doctor protective of Zion by rushing in front of him. Being protective of Time Lord, Zion exclaims that he will protect the Time Lord from the Dalek and rushes in front of the Time Lord. The Doctor told Zion not to go in front, but it was too late when the dalek immediately zaped Zion with a laser causing him to be immobile while lying on the grass. After Zion's sacrifice, The Doctor shows that he was not satisfied with Zion's action by yelling "no". Zion uttered his last words to the Doctor, telling the Time Lord that was "good" before passing away. Gallery 'Scenes' The Final Ultimate Time War Zion attempting to enter in his Lamborghini (The Final Ultimate Time War).png Zion greeting The PJ Doctor after immediately arriving back in Our Universe (The Final Ultimate Time War).png The PJ Doctor scanning Zion to confirm his identity.png Zion following The PJ Doctor.png Appearances Doctor Who Season 1 *Homeless and Invaded *Seeking The Doctor (flashback) Season 2 *Into The Black Hole (flashback) *A Homeless Story *Resurrection of the Black Warrior (seen in process of reversing time) *Lucas (hologram) Season 3 *Rebel Plastic *The Final Ultimate Time War *Friends and Foes Category:Humans (Ewan's Doctor Who Series) Category:Companions Category:Individuals from Ewan's Doctor Who Series